sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Beast/B2ST - Beautiful Night
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 아름다운 밤이야 (Beautiful Night)right|200px *'Artista:' Beast/B2ST *'Mini Álbum:' Midnight Sun *'Pista:' 2 *'Género: '''Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 22-Julio-2012 *'Agencia: CUBE Entertainment '''Romanización Byeo-ri bit-naneun areum daun bami ya-i-ya~ I ba-mi yeong wonhagil naeseul ja-ba-bwa Pureun dal-bichi areum daun bami ya-i-ya~ Nawa jeo haneureul geo-reo-bwa I’m Yours! ~ (Hey!) neomani Nareul seolle-ge hae I’m Outta Control I’m Yours! ~ (Hey!) Nobody A-mudo neol daeshinhal su eobseo Nal michige-hae Left geurigo Right neon nareul heundeureo Disco Night Arae-wiro nal apd-wiro nae maeumeul dwijibeo Inside Out Geureon neoneun somsatang a- jillijiga a-nha Oneul i bami da gagi jeone Let’s Love All Night~ Ajik nan sarangeul jal molla, neoreul cheoeum bon sun-gan Ganghage millyeo o-neun padoreul neu-kkyeo-sseo Nae maeum sok kangaseo kajido gipi jeoksyeo Oh Oh Oh Oh~ Girl Byeo-ri bit-naneun areum daun bami ya-i-ya~ I ba-mi yeong wonhagil naeseul ja-ba-bwa Pureun dal-bichi areum daun bami ya-i-ya~ Nawa jeo haneureul geo-reo-bwa.. I’m Yours! ~ (Hey!) neomani Nareul seolle-ge hae I’m Outta Control I’m Yours! ~ (Hey!) Nobody A-mudo neol daeshinhal su eobseo Nal michige-hae Yeah Something Good, Nothing Better Neo naege hando eomneun keuredit ka~deucheoreom Na himeobshi neomeoga~ ireon neukkim nappeuji a-nha Girl Han kyue ni a-ne deureogalge neodo moreu-ge Naega ja~kkuman saenggangnal geoya Kumsogeseo manna I’m Wating For You Ajik nan sarangeul jal molla, Ni ape seol ttaemada Ganghage millyeo o-neun padoreul neu-kkyeo-sseo Nae maeum sok kangaseo kajido gipi jeoksyeo Oh Oh Oh Oh~ Girl! Byeo-ri bit-naneun areum daun bami ya-i-ya~ I ba-mi yeong wonhagil naeseul ja-ba-bwa Pureun dal-bichi areum daun bami ya-i-ya~ Nawa jeo ha-neureul geo-reo-bwa I’m Yours! ~ (Hey!) neomani Nareul seolle-ge hae I’m Outta Control I’m Yours! ~ (Hey!) Nobody Amudo neol daeshinhal su eobseo Nal michige-hae I Just Wanna Love You All Night Long~ Yeah! ~ (Yeah~) Ni pume an-gyeo jam-deulgo shipeo~ Tonight! ~ ~ I’m Yours! ~ neomani Nareul seolle-ge hae I’m Outta Control I’m Yours! ~ Nobody A-mudo neol daeshinhal su eobseo Nal michige-hae Byeo-ri bit-naneun areum daun bami ya-i-ya~ (I’m Yours! ~ neomani) I ba-mi yeong wonhagil naeseul ja-ba-bwa (Nareul seolle-ge hae I’m Outta Control) Pureun dal-bichi areum daun bami ya-i-ya~ (I’m Yours! ~ Nobody) Nawa jeo haneureul geo-reo-bwa (Amudo neol daeshinhal su eobseo Nal michige-hae) Byeo-ri bit-naneun areum daun bami ya-i-ya~ 'Español' Es una hermosa noche estrellada Esperemos que dure para siempre, Toma mi mano Es una hermosa noche azul bajo la luz de la Luna Recorre el Cielo conmigo Soy Tuyo! ~ (Hey!) Sólo Tú puedes ponerme nervioso Estoy fuera de control Soy Tuyo! ~ (Hey!) Nadie Nadie puede reemplazarte Me vuelves loco De izquierda a derecha me sacudes, Noche de disco De arriba a abajo, de adelante hacia atrás Haces que mi corazón salga de adentro hacia afuera Eres como algodón de azúcar, no puedo cansarme de Ti Amémonos toda la noche antes de que termine Todavía no conozco bien el Amor pero cuando te vi por primera vez sentí unas fuertes olas viniendo hacia mí Llegaste hasta los rincones más profundos de mi corazón Oh Oh Oh Oh~ Nena Es una hermosa noche estrellada Esperemos que dure para siempre, Toma mi mano Es una hermosa noche azul bajo la luz de la Luna Recorre el Cielo conmigo Soy Tuyo! ~ (Hey!) Sólo Tú puedes ponerme nervioso Estoy fuera de control Soy Tuyo! ~ (Hey!) Nadie Nadie puede reemplazarte Me vuelves loco Sí Algo Bueno, Nada Mejor Como una tarjeta de crédito sin límite Caí rendido sin ninguna resistencia pero no se siente tan mal, Nena Dame una señal y me enamoraré de Ti Seguirás pensando en mí, nos vemos en tus sueños Estoy esperando por Ti Todavía no conozco bien el Amor pero cuando estabas delante de mí sentí unas fuertes olas viniendo hacia mí Llegaste hasta los rincones más profundos de mi corazón Oh Oh Oh Oh~ Nena! Es una hermosa noche estrellada Esperemos que dure para siempre, Toma mi mano Es una hermosa noche azul bajo la luz de la Luna Recorre el Cielo conmigo Soy Tuyo! ~ (Hey!) Sólo Tú puedes ponerme nervioso Estoy fuera de control Soy Tuyo! ~ (Hey!) Nadie Nadie puede reemplazarte Me vuelves loco Sólo Quiero Amarte Toda La Noche ~ Sí! (Sí~) quiero quedarme dormido en tus brazos Esta noche Soy Tuyo! ~ (Hey!) Sólo Tú puedes ponerme nervioso Estoy fuera de control Soy Tuyo! ~ (Hey!) Nadie Nadie puede reemplazarte Me vuelves loco Es una hermosa noche estrellada (Soy Tuyo! ~ Sólo Tú puedes ponerme nervioso) Esperemos que dure para siempre, Toma mi mano (Estoy fuera de control) Es una hermosa noche azul bajo la luz de la Luna (Soy Tuyo! ~ Nadie) Recorre el Cielo conmigo (Nadie puede reemplazarte. Me vuelves loco) Es una hermosa noche estrellada. 'Hangul' 별이 빛나는 아름다운 밤이야이야 이 밤이 영원하길 내 손을 잡아봐 푸른 달빛이 아름다운 밤이야이야 나와 저 하늘을 걸어봐 I’m yours (Hey!) 너만이 나를 설레게 해 I’m outta control I’m yours (Hey!) Nobody 아무도 널 대신할 수 없어 날 미치게 해 Left 그리고 Right 넌 나를 흔들어 Disco night 아래위로 날 앞뒤로 내 마음을 뒤집어 Inside out 그런 너는 솜사탕 아 질리지가 않아 오늘 이 밤이 다 가기 전에 Let’s love all night 아직 난 사랑을 잘 몰라 너를 처음 본 순간 강하게 밀려오는 파도를 느꼈어 내 마음 속 한구석까지도 깊이 적셔 오오오오오 Girl 별이 빛나는 아름다운 밤이야이야 이 밤이 영원하길 내 손을 잡아봐 푸른 달빛이 아름다운 밤이야이야 나와 저 하늘을 걸어봐 I’m yours (Hey!) 너만이 나를 설레게 해 I’m outta control I’m yours (Hey!) Nobody 아무도 널 대신할 수 없어 날 미치게 해 Yeah Something good Nothing better 내게 한도 없는 크레딧 카드처럼 나 힘없이 넘어가 이런 느낌 나쁘지 않아 Girl 한 큐에 니 안에 들어갈게 너도 모르게 내가 자꾸만 생각날 거야 꿈속에서 만나 I’m wating for you 아직 난 사랑을 잘 몰라 니 앞에 설 때마다 강하게 밀려오는 파도를 느꼈어 내 마음 속 한구석까지도 깊이 적셔 오오오오오 Girl 별이 빛나는 아름다운 밤이야이야 이 밤이 영원하길 내 손을 잡아봐 푸른 달빛이 아름다운 밤이야이야 나와 저 하늘을 걸어봐 I’m yours (Hey!) 너만이 나를 설레게 해 I’m outta control I’m yours (Hey!) Nobody 아무도 널 대신할 수 없어 날 미치게 해 I just wanna love you all night long Yeah! ~ (Yeah~) 니 품에 안겨 잠들고 싶어 Tonight I’m yours 너만이 나를 설레게 해 I’m outta control I’m yours Nobody 아무도 널 대신할 수 없어 날 미치게 해 별이 빛나는 아름다운 밤이야이야 (I’m yours 너만이) 이 밤이 영원하길 내 손을 잡아봐 (나를 설레게 해 I’m outta control) 푸른 달빛이 아름다운 밤이야이야 (I’m yours Nobody) 나와 저 하늘을 걸어봐 (아무도 널 대신할 수 없어 날 미치게 해) 별이 빛나는 아름다운 밤이야이야 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop